Romance for Spike
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: Spike finally gets the courage to ask out Rarity, but someone else steps in before Spike can ask. But does this new stranger seem as good as he appears? SpikexRarity


One night, Spike and Rarity were sitting on a hilltop watching the stars.  
>"It was really nice of you to invite me Spike," Rarity said.<br>"Oh, no problem," Spike blushed "I thought we needed to spend more time with each other."  
>"You're really sweet," Rarity smiled.<br>Spike blushed deeply.  
>"Oh, Spike," Rarity said "Spike...Spike..."<br>"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled.  
>Spike woke up from his fantasy.<br>"Huh..wuh?" he murmered.  
>"You need to get up, lazy bones," Twilight giggled.<br>"Oh, sorry," Spike said "I was having another dream about Rarity."  
>"Spike," Twilight said trying to cheer him up "I think you should tell her one day."<br>"B-but," stammered Spike "I don't know! What if she doesn't feel the same way or...what if she's digusted at me?"  
>"Oh, Spike," Twilight said.<br>Then she had an idea.  
>"You know," Twilight said "today's her birthday, maybe you can ask her then."<br>"Oh right! I almost forgot," Spike said "I'll try then. Thanks, Twilight. I'll be back."  
>"Hey where are you going?" Twilight said.<br>"To ask Rarity to go see the stars with me tonight," Spike responded.  
>He reached Rarity's house and knocked.<br>"Why, hello, Spike," Rarity smiled.  
>Spike almost fainted when he saw Rarity.<br>She had on a silver dress with gold lining that was covered with brightly colored gems.  
>Other than that, she still looked like her usual self.<br>Spike managed to keep his cool and then spoke.  
>"Happy Birthday, Rarity," he smiled.<br>"Oh, thank you," Rarity said "I can't wait for the party this afternoon."  
>"Rarity," Spike said "I was wondering if...maybe after your party if you wanted to..."<br>But his sentence was cut short when Pinkie Pie came running in looking cheery.  
>"Hey, Rarity," she said "Happy Birthday!"<br>"Thanks, Pinkie," Rarity said.  
>"Come on," Pinkie said "you're party's about to start."<br>"Oh it is?" Rarity said "Oh look at me, I'm a bit of a mess. I need to put on my mascara."  
>"I think you look fine," Spike said trying to win Rarity's affections.<br>"You really think so?" Rarity said "what do you think everypony would say?"  
>"Um...Happy Birthday?" Spike said.<br>"Well," Rarity said "I guess it won't matter."  
>"Let's PAAARTTTYYY!" Pinkie said as she jumped away.<br>Rarity followed Pinkie and Spike followed behind.  
>He felt rather annoyed that he wasn't able to ask his question to Rarity.<br>Rarity's party was alot of fun...except for Spike.  
>He kept trying to ask Rarity out but things kept getting in the way.<br>Spike sat by a table with a cup of apple cider and sighed sadly as he glanced at Rarity.  
>Fluttershy noticed him feeling sad and came up to him.<br>"Hi, Spike," she said quietly "what's wrong?"  
>"I've been trying to ask out Rarity today, but things seem to get in the way," Spike said sadly.<br>"Oh," Fluttershy said "don't worry about it, Spike. Maybe time's not ready for it yet. You'll get your chance. I'll go speak to Rarity."  
>"Okay, thanks, Fluttershy," Spike said.<br>Fluttershy went over and spoke to Rarity who then came to Spike.  
>"So, Spike," she said "you wanted to ask me something?"<br>Spike's face lit up with excitment but deep down he felt nervous.  
>"Rarity," Spike said "your birthday present from me is one I did especially for you."<br>"And what is that?" asked Rarity.  
>"Well," Spike said "I wanted to know if you wanted to..."<br>But Spike was cut off yet again when a trumpet blared.  
>A pony with a red uniform and glasses came up.<br>"Citizens of Ponyville," he said "I am here to annouce the arrival of Prince Argentum of Alloy, who is in search of a fair maiden to wed as he is in line for the throne."  
>Everyone couldn't believe it.<br>Then Prince Argentum appeared in a carriage followed by his body guards.  
>His coat was silver and his mane was golden.<br>The female ponies began fawning over him whislt the guys just rolled their eyes.  
>"Greetings," Argentum said "As my servant just said, I have arrived to find me a wife."<br>"I wonder who he'll pick." Applejack said.  
>"I don't know," Rainbow Dash said "but a prince?! Oh he's just...stunning!"<br>Argentum looked around until he settled his eyes on...Rarity.  
>"Oh excuse me, miss," he said bowing "my name is Prince Argentum. And you are...?"<br>"Rarity," Rarity said "your wanting to marry me?"  
>"Oh why yes," Argentum said "you must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But it doesn't matter what my choice is, will you marry me?"<br>Rarity blushed, Spike grew angry and very jealous.  
>"I'll think about it" Rarity said "then I'll make my choice but I'll go out with you to know you."<br>Spike's jaw dropped and he fell down.  
>"That's alright with me," Argentum said "Please show me your house."<br>"Oh of course," Rarity said "my birthday just keeps getting better and better."  
>Spike stood back up and looked as Rarity and Argentum left.<br>His heart was crushed.  
>He felt like crying.<br>He felt like he was alone.  
>Fluttershy came up to him.<br>"I'm so sorry, Spike," she said.  
>"Yeah, well," Spike said "there's no point anymore."<br>"Don't say that!" snapped Fluttershy "You might have a chance."  
>"Probably not," Spike said with tears and slowly walked off.<br>"Poor, Spike," Fluttershy thought to herself.  
>Meanwhile, Rarity had just shown Argentum the inside of her house.<br>"Well, Rarity," Argentum said "your home is very lovely, almost as much as you."  
>Rarity blushed.<br>Just then, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister, came up to them.  
>"Hey sis," she said "you forgot this." Sweetie Belle then held up a birthday cake.<br>"Oh thanks, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said "Argentum. This is Sweetie Belle, my sister. Sweetie Belle, this is Argentum, he's a prince and wants to marry me."  
>"Oh," Sweetie Belle said "romantic. Are you going to?"<br>"I'm still deciding," Rarity said " I need to go now. I'm going with Argentum to this bakery down the block."  
>"Okay then," Sweetie Belle said "bye, sis."<br>Unknown to them, Spike was watching.  
>He held a slingshot in his hand and had it aimed at Argentum.<br>He almost fired but then realized, what if he hit Rarity?  
>She would never forgive him.<br>Spike felt even sadder.  
>"Spike?" a voice called.<br>Spike turned to see Twilight behind him.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked.<br>"Well...I.." Spike said "I'm a bit jealous that's all."  
>"Spike," Twilight said "I know you have feelings for Rarity, but don't try and ruin it for her. Who knows she might not marry him."<br>"Okay then," Spike said but he still felt unhappy.  
>Later that day, Spike was taking a walk while he held up a picture.<br>On it was Rarity and she was smiling.  
>Tears streamed down Spike's eyes as he threw the picture on the ground.<br>Sweetie Belle was nearby and glanced over to see a sad Spike.  
>"Spike?" she called "You okay?"<br>Then she noticed the picture of Rarity and then back at Spike and gasped.  
>She picked up the pciture and galloped over to Spike.<br>"Hey, Spike," Sweetie Belle said "you dropped this."  
>"Yeah, I know," Spike said gloomily.<br>"You like my big sister don't you?" said Sweetie Belle.  
>"Yeah," said Spike "but she's with some other guy. He's handsome, rich, muscular. What do I have that he doesn't?"<br>"Actual love for others," Sweetie Belle said.  
>"What do you mean?" said Spike.<br>"I don't know," Sweetie Belle said "I can't seem to trust that prince. He seems...odd."  
>"Oh you're just saying that," Spike said.<br>"No," Sweetie Belle said "I think something's up and I'm gonna see what it is."  
>And she left. "Wait, Sweetie Belle," called Spike "Rarity might get mad!"<br>Sweetie Belle found Rarity and Argentum by the bakery.  
>"Rarity," she said "there's something I gotta tell you."<br>"What is it?" asked Rarity.  
>"It's Spike," Sweetie Belle said.<br>"Spike? Is something wrong with him?" Rarity said with worry.  
>"Whose Spike?" Argentum asked.<br>"He's a dragon and a close friend of mine," Rarity said "so what's wrong with him, Sweetie Belle?"  
>"Well, "Sweetie Belle said "Spike has a..."<br>But before she could finish something came out of nowhere and snatched her away.  
>"Sweetie Belle!" cried Rarity.<br>"Don't worry," Argentum said "I'll go after that kidnapper."  
>And he galloped away.<br>Rarity felt worried about her little sister.  
>Sweetie Belle felt extremely scared.<br>Her kidnapper was extremely fast and she couldn't tell out their face.  
>Eventually, she was placed down behind a building.<br>"What do you want with me?" Sweetie Belle said scaredly.  
>"Oh it is not I," the kidnapper said "it's my master."<br>"Stop right there!" Argentum said as he came around the corner.  
>Sweetie Belle felt relieved until she heard Argentum say "You didn't want me to miss out on the fun, would you?"<br>"Yes, master," the kidnapper said.  
>"I knew something was with you," Sweetie Belle snapped at Argentum "Why do you need me?"<br>"Not exactly you," Argentum said "basically if anyone tries to get in my way...they shall pay. Which means you."  
>Before Sweetie Belle could say anything else, she was stuffed in an old sack.<br>"Take her to my hideout," Argentum said.  
>"Yes, sir," his minion said and ran off.<br>Uknown to them, Spike, who had followed Sweetie Belle, had seen everything.  
>"I gotta tell Rarity," he thought "but if I do, they might do something to Sweetie Belle, I gotta follow him."<br>He raced after Argentum's minion to the rescue.  
>Meanwhile, Argentum was talking to Rarity.<br>He made up a lie so rotten, it probably would've gotten him an Oscar.  
>"I tried to fight him, but as I finished him down, the next I knew your sister was gone. I'm so sorry."<br>"Oh no, "Rarity sobbed as she put her head in his shoulders "what should we do?"  
>"I'll promise you," Argentum lied "I'll find your sister."<br>"Argentum, I'll marry you," Rarity said.  
>"You will?" Argentum said suprised.<br>"Cause I'm afraid that whoever took Sweetie Belle is after me too," Rarity said.  
>"Right," Argentum said "we'll get ready tonight."<br>As Rarity walked away, Argentum snickered to himself.  
>Sweetie Belle struggled to get out of the bag she was trapped in.<br>"Come on," she said to herself "I gotta escape."  
>She finally got free but she was shocked at what she saw.<br>She was trapped in a cage that was hanging above a pool of lava.  
>"Help, someone," Sweetie Belle yelled.<br>"Silience," a pony in dark clothes was saying "no one can hear you and besides you know where that key for your prison is?"  
>He rudely showed the key and threw it into the lava pool and walked away.<br>Sweetie Belle shed a small tear as the pony walked off but suddenly heard the sound of fists punching and there stood Spike.  
>His face was red with anger and he was sweating from exhaustion.<br>"SPIKE!" Sweetie Belle said with joy.  
>"Hold on," Spike said "I'll get you down, now where's that key?"<br>"It's in the lava," Sweetie Belle said "I don't know how you can get it."  
>"No problem," Spike said "dragons like me can swim in lava."<br>"Hurry," Sweetie Belle said.  
>Spike jumped into the lava.<br>It took time, but he came up unharmed with the key.  
>"Good going, Spike," Sweetie Belle said.<br>Spike jumped up and unlocked the cage.  
>Sweetie Belle came up and gave him a little 'thank you' hug.<br>She jumped on Spike's back and they ran off to stop Argentum's plan.  
>Rarity was getting ready for her wedding.<br>Fluttershy was helping her get ready.  
>Rarity wore a beautiful white gown with diamonds.<br>"How do I look?" she asked Fluttershy.  
>"Really pretty," Fluttershy said "you look like a princess."<br>"I wish Sweetie Belle was here," Rarity said.  
>Soon the wedding ceromony had started.<br>Twilight was there to wed the two.  
>The rest of the Mane Six were the bridesmaids.<br>Soon Rarity came up in her wedding dress.  
>Argentum stood up there faking a sigh of awe.<br>As Twilight was about to begin the ceromony when a voice rang out "STOP THE WEDDING!"  
>There stood Spike and riding on his back was...<br>"Sweetie Belle," Rarity said with joyful tears.  
>"Sis," Sweetie Belle said crying happily.<br>"Oh, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said "however did Spike find you?"  
>"I can answer that," Spike said "I know whose behind Sweetie Belle's kidnapping...it's HIM!"<br>Spike pointed a finger at Argentum.  
>"What me?" Argentum said.<br>"I saw everything," Spike said "you wanted Rarity for something."  
>"No I didn't," Argentum said.<br>"Yes you did," Spike said.  
>"Didn't."<br>"Did."  
>"Didn't."<br>"Didn't."  
>"Did."<br>"Didn't"  
>"I did," Argentum snapped "I just wanted those gems for myself."<br>Everypony gasped.  
>"Aha," Spike said "I knew it."<br>"So what?" Argentum said "I could just find any other pony for my wife."  
>Spike's fury flared.<br>"RARITY IS NOT JUST ANY OTHER PONY," He snapped "She's the nicest, kindest, most generous and most beautiful pony I know."  
>Rarity blushed when Spike said this.<br>"So what are you gonna do, dragon?" Argentum said.  
>Spike got crosser and crosser.<br>"THIS!" he bellowed and shot out a collum of fire from his mouth.  
>Before Argentum knew it he was covered in black soot and was burned to 360 degrees.<br>Spike came up to Argentum and grabbed him.  
>"NEVER COME HERE AGAIN," Spike yelled "AND YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE."<br>"Y-yes," Argentum said in fear "I won't."  
>And he ran off followed by his minions never to return.<br>"I'll make sure his kingdom knows of this," Twilight said.  
>Everypony cheered for Spike who was very flattered.<br>Afterwards, Rarity came to see him.  
>"Spike?" she said "what you said at the wedding, was that true?"<br>Spike let out a big sigh and told her.  
>"Yes, Rarity," Spike said "I meant every word I said."<br>"Aww that was very sweet of you, Spike," Rarity blushed "thanks for standing up to Argentum and rescuing Sweetie Belle."  
>"I have to do I have to do," Spike said.<br>"Now," Rarity said "at my birthday party, what did you want to tell me?"  
>"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me," Spike said nervously.<br>Rarity smiled.  
>"I would like that very much," she said.<br>"What is this just because I stopped Argentum," Spike said.  
>"No," Rarity said "I meant it. Spike you have the kindest heart of any dragon that I've seen. Of course I'll go out with you."<br>Spike's face lit up.  
>"I'll see you tonight," he said "I know the perfect place."<br>That night, Spike took Rarity out while she wore a blindfold.  
>"So," Rarity said "tell me again why I need to where this?"<br>"It's a suprise," Spike said.  
>He took off Rarity's blindfold and showed her where they were.<br>She gasped.  
>They were on top of a big hill, where they could see the stars and a perfect view of the sea and fireflies flew around them.<br>"Spike," gasped Rarity "this is beautiful."  
>"It's my birthday gift to you," Spike said.<br>"Oh, Spike," Rarity said "I love it."  
>And she gave him a kiss on his lips.<br>It may have been a few seconds but to Spike it felt like he was in heaven.  
>Then the two of them sat on the hillside all night. <div> 


End file.
